Revolution
by Kitsune-001
Summary: The story starts during a revolution. The story takes place in mid-winter and five years after the Eve Wars. Rated for future chapters. Pairings will be 1x2x1 and 1x2x1 and 5x?
1. Chapter 1

Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

The title is only a working title

The story starts during a revolution. The story takes place in mid-winter and five years after the Eve Wars.

Chapter 1

Soft yet annoying beeping filled a darkened room. On the bed a figure fumbled for the small alarm clock that was making the offending noise. "Damn it all." The person on the bed cursed as he knocked to clock to the ground where it continued to beep.

"Duo? Is everything okay in there?" A concerned voice asked through the closed door.

Duo sat up and got out of the bed to silence the beeping menace, "Yeah everything is just peachy Quatre. My alarm clock won't die."

Quatre laughed softly, "Alright Duo, Heero says that breakfast is nearly ready and to come down."

Duo stretched as he put on his pair of slippers, "Meh. Tell him that I'll be down soon." He picked the now silent alarm clock up off the floor and placed it back on the bed side table. He made his way down the stairs and entered the kitchen where three of his fellow former Gundam Pilots had gathered.

Quatre glanced up from his paper, "Good morning Duo." He said as he saw Duo enter the kitchen.

"Coffee first, Quatre." Duo told his blonde friend.

Quatre bit back a laugh and went back to his paper. As Duo pulled down a coffee cup from the rack above the coffee pot, Heero turned from the stove carrying three plates, "We have to be at work in about three hours Duo."

Duo groaned, returning to the table and sitting down, "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Mondays?"

Quatre put his paper down and went to get three forks out of the dish washer, "Repeatedly, Duo."

Heero set the plates down and sat down himself, "Too many times to count."

Duo stuck his tongue out at them and began to eat, "So, where're the others at?"

Quatre answered him, "Wufei had to be there early and Trowa is upstairs in the shower, he has to be at the office in less than an hour."

-I really don't want to go in today. - Duo thought braiding his still damp hair.

"Duo we'll be leaving in under an hour. Quatre headed in early with Trowa." Heero told the violet eyed man as he entered their room.

Duo turned and smiled at him, "I'm almost ready Hee-chan." He slung his now braided damp hair over his bare shoulder.

"That's good Duo. You're moving faster than normal this morning." Heero commented as he put his laptop into it case.

"Eh. That could be because the damn alarm clock wouldn't die this morning." Duo grumbled pulling on his dress shirt and picking his tie up off the floor.

Heero nodded in response, "May I suggest more even more Starbucks than normal?"

Duo grumbled something incoherent as he finished putting on his tie and grabbed his own laptop in it case from the floor where it was leaning against the wall and picked up his shoes before stalking out of the room.

Heero smirked knowing that Duo would be his usual self by lunch time.

* * *

Quatre groaned quietly leaning back in his office chair. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as the stared at the report on his computer screen. "This is not good at all." He said to himself as he made a few more notes on the legal pad on his desk. Quickly doing the math, he raised an eyebrow at the figure he came up with. "Why on Earth would some need that much Neo-titanium? The amount I'm seeing here is enough to produce several new Mobile Suits. A few units of the suff I could understand, but this number is way to much for a colony project." He stood up from his chair grabbed his coat and put the legal pad in his briefcase before heading out his office door. He reached his secretary's desk, "Cynthia, could you cancel all of my meetings for the rest of the day? I've had something come up." He told the woman.

"Alright Mr. Winner." Cynthia responded.

"Thank you, Cynthia. Have a good day." He replied as he left her desk.

He never saw her pick up the phone and tell the person on the other end, "He's on to us."

* * *

Heero watched as his partner leaned back in his chair in their office, "Careful, Duo."

"Ah. Come on Hee-chan. You act like I'm gonna fall over or something." The braided man replied.

"You never know with you Duo," was the other's response.

Duo rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on the desk, "Ya, know Heero I don't get why we even have ta come in. We're hardly ever needed."

"There are the rare times that we are needed." Heero responded.

"Ya. But those are becoming few and far between. It's way too quiet. I get the feeling like someone, somewhere is planning something," Duo said seriously. Taking his feet off the desk and putting all for legs of the chair back on the ground, he turned the chair to face the other man, "I mean really, when was our last real mission anyways."

"I believe it was well over a month ago." the other man in the office said.

"Yeah, I know. Well on a positive not though, people could be finally be getting used to this peace and quiet and decided they liked it." Duo said with a slight smirk.

Heero snorted, "I think it's more likely someone is planning something and all the other rebels joined him or her."

Duo nodded as the phone rang, he sighed and pick it up, "Hey, Maxwell here." Duo winced and held the phone away from his ear slightly allowing Heero to hear the other end of the conversation.

"02 I need you and 01 in my office yesterday we have a situation!" the woman on the other end of the phone yelled and she did not sound happy.

"Alrighty Commander, we'll be there," Duo told her as he hung up the phone, turning to Heero he spoke up, "I take it you heard all that. Well let's get to her office then Heero."


	2. Chapter 2

Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

The title is only a working title

The story starts during a revolution. The story takes place in mid-winter and five years after the Eve Wars.

Chapter 2

"Quatre, how positive are you that this information you came across is correct?" Commander Une asked the blonde.

"I'm extremely positive Une. My paperwork is rarely ever wrong." Quatre stood in front of Une's desk still in his business suit.

"So Commander what exactly is going on?" Duo asked coming into the room behind Heero.

"04 here found some interesting data." Une told him.

"What did you find Quatre?" Heero asked

"A few numbers on several documents didn't quite match up and I researched further I believe that someone out there is planning something. You don't need near the amount of Neo-titaum that I saw to patch a few colonies. I was told when I gave approval for this project was that the material was going to patch a few worn out parts on a few colonies," Quatre explained, "I thought to err on the side of caution and come inform Commander Une of the situation."

"What would you have us do Commander?" Trowa asked her.

"If this is in fact something, the current government and the media believe that the Gundams have been destroyed. The fact that we still have them is going to be beneficial to us. If this turns out to be true, then I will have you five act as you did when you were fighting OZ."

"What would you have us do in the meantime Commander?" Wufei asked.

"In the meantime I want 01 and 02 to hack into the system of whoever may be doing this and gather information. 03, 04, and 05, I want the three of you to go though WEI papers and see how long this has been going on. I want to find out if they have slipped anything by 04.

"And if we come to the conclusion that they are attempting a revolution then what will you do then." Heero asked her.

"My plan remains the same. I will have the five of you act as guerilla fighters. The rest of the Preventers will be act as a traditional peace keeping force," Une told them, "I'm giving you a week to gather your information and report back to me."

They left the office early that day. They had determined that if they'd be safer hacking into the systems from behind Heero's safety net that he had put around their house. From there the IP address would be untraceable to anyone trying to track it. Upon arriving back at the hose they split. Trowa went with Quatre back to the WEI office and Heero and Duo went about setting up their computers and starting to work. Wufei stayed at Preventers HQ, as to draw less attention to the fact that five special agents where taking off at the same time.

Two people at WEI were working to fix a few files. They were hoping that Mr. Winner would not catch the new numbers that were hurriedly imposed over the existing ones. "Cynthia, should we maybe put Mr. Winner's names on a few of the documents. It would lower our chances of getting caught." A man's voice asked as the door opened slowly unknown to the two.

"That is a good idea. We don't want to get caught this early in the game. Hurry I think I hear people coming." Cynthia's voice told the man.

The man made a few marks on several of the papers. Done. Let's get out of here before we're caught." The man said.

"Good Evening Cynthia. You're here awfully late." Quatre addressed Cynthia as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh! Mr. Winner. How long have you been here?" Cynthia asked him.

"We've been here long enough." A second voice said, one that Cynthia had only heard a few times in her short time working there, she know it was the voice of her boss's lover.

"You can't prove anything." The man sputtered at them.

"Prove what?" Quatre said them innocently, "We just came for a few files."

"Files?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes Cynthia files, I need to take them home with me and review them, before I enter them into the computer for easier reference. I find I work better once I look at the documents before I type them up." Quatre told the woman with a smile.

"Here, Mr. Winner. Are these the files that you were looking for?" Cynthia gestured the man to hand her one of the boxes that they had just sealed back up.

"Yes. These are some of them Cynthia. We'll need a few more boxes and that's about it." He told the woman.

The Cynthia smiled at her boss as she and the man help Quatre and Trowa carry the boxes to his car. After they left Cynthia shot the man a look, "We'll need to report this."

Quatre looked over at Trowa as the car left the parking garage, "Remind me to look into Cynthia's background when we get home. When I hired her nothing came up, but I want to take a second look. Something about her seems off."

"What seems off Quatre?" Trowa asked him.

"The way she was acting in the file room was odd. I have a feeling that she's somehow involved in all of this. Add that to the fact that they were more than likely altering files…" Quatre trailed off.

As they pulled into the driveway of the house, "I have a feeling this is going to be along night," Trowa responded, "We'll need to look at every paper closely."

Quatre sighed, "I know. I hope Heero and Duo are having better luck than us."

Duo cursed as the screen of his computer went blue for the third time that night, "Damn it all!"

Heero, who wasn't having as much trouble, looked up from his computer screen briefly, "Duo?"

"This is the **THIRD **time tonight that I have been kicked to this damn blue screen of death!" Duo growled hitting a few buttons of his computer's keyboard.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "That's odd," he looked back at his computer and noticed a few of the numbers changing, "And that is even odder."

Duo clicked a few keys, "I'm back in. Now, what's even odder Hee-man?"

"The numbers are changing as I watch. I luckily had written down what was there though." Heero responded tapping his pen on his pad of paper.

"That _**is **_odd," Duo agreed, "Seeing the screen he had been trying to access come up on his computer he cheered, "Hey! I'm in."

In the brightly lit kitchen Quatre and Trowa place the boxes of papers on the table, "We should start going though these," A curse from the room where Heero and Duo had seclude themselves in made Quatre's eye twitch, "Take back what I said about them having better luck than us Trowa. I think they may be having luck equal to us."

"I wonder what made Duo go off like that though?" Trowa asked the blonde pilot.

"One way to find out Trowa," Quatre told him, "Duo? Is everything alright in there?" Quatre called out.

"I'm fine Quatre, a few moments and Hee-man and I'll be right out there. We think you'll be interested in what we've found." Duo's voice answered him.

"Alright Duo. Trowa and I'll need some help going through these files when you're done.

"Sure thing Quat. A few more moments and we'll be out." Duo called out.

Quatre sighed and turned to Trowa, "I refuse to take the fall for some idiot that wants to start a new war. I want to find out who the hell is doing this."

Trowa put a hand his his lover's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Quatre. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Quatre smiled up at Trowa, "I know we will. We've face bigger things than this, but my heart is telling me that this will get much worse before it gets better."


End file.
